


Confession

by Koayyy



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, What was this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaku finally works up his courage and confesses to Tsumugi. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere. Anyway angst warning.

"Gaku...-san?" Was she... hearing things?

After a moment of silence, he took a deep breath, opened his mouth and spoke.

"Tsumugi, I love you." He repeated. By looking at his face, you can tell that he was serious.

She covered her mouth with her left hand. Tears were forming at the edge of her eyes. Her vision was starting to blur as the tears gradually increased.

"sorry..." She whispered.

"Tsu-... Tsumugi...?"

"I'm sorry!" She managed to choke out before turning her heels and running.

"Tsumugi! Wait!" He yelled after her, but it was no use.

Amidst the falling snow, the girl ran with all her might. In order to escape from her own feelings.


End file.
